Our Life
by Syolie
Summary: AU The pack like to live outside the busy town life, they like it quiet and enjoy their own 'packs' company with a few exceptions, but when Zexions' cousin and friend move into town what's going to happen to their 'normal' life style. AkuRoku, Zemyx, RiSo
1. Pack Life

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, peace out!

Key

-Mind link talking-

"Normal talking"

Pack Life

Cerulean eyes stared sleepily from the shadows beneath the aged willow trees clustered around the large blue pond. They watched as 3 large dogs played in the near by field, chasing each other and wrestling, one dog was a chocolate brown colour, another larger one was a dirty blonde and the third and smallest had red/auburn fur. Roxas wondered where his siblings got their energy and decided not to delve into that mystery just as a honey blonde muzzle poked into his side, he growled tiredly at his other sister, she persisted in nudging his side,

-What do you want Namine? - She poked his side once more and lay down against her brother.

-Nothing really, me and larxene just thought we'd join you here-, at this point in time a larger mass of blonde appeared from the other side of the tree and looked at her two younger kin then promptly flopped down onto the ground with a 'fwump'.

-Those guys have too much energy, it makes me tired watching them- stated Larxene, hunkering down and spreading out, closing her eyes to take a nap. Namine rested he muzzle across the platinum blonde of Roxas's back and sighed,

-They're happy, leave them be Larx-

-Easily done Nams, along as they don't get it into their heads to come on over here to force us to play with them- huffed Larxene, the large dirty blonde wolf looked over at that moment, the three under the tree could sense he was smirking. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his head and started to lick behind Namines' ears, she gave a hum of contentment and twitched her ears to the side a bit. After a while Roxas stopped, Namine giving him a slight growl of irritation; he nudged her head and turned his own, listening as Cloud shouted from the kitchen door,

"Oi guys, get over here Leon's almost finished making Lunch."

The three in the field all turn and ran in tandem, bolting for the house. Cloud raised his palms and the 3 halted in front of him, the three blondes making their way slowly around the pond from their shadowy haven,

"First everyone get changed, then get changed", six pairs of eyes stared at him as they waited for him to move,

"Okay?"

They all nodded and they made their way into the house, going to their respective rooms to change. Roxas had just gotten to his shared room when,

"Hey Roxas", he turned his head and looked at his twins back,

-What? -

"How come you didn't play with us today, you never seem to anymore."

-Was tired today-, Roxas began to change, it wasn't an unpleasant experience, but it felt really strange, like a big ball of energy in his chest was expanding and retracting, he quickly grabbed a pair of khaki shorts from his bed and pulled them up as his twin turned to look at him. Sora had a faint frown on his face. Roxas noticed this,

"Hey Sora, don't worry about it okay?"

He grabbed Sora around the neck and ruffled his hair, "I'm fine, just having a rough patch, no worries Kay lil bro?"

Sora struggled out of his brothers' grip and nodded, his usual happy smile in place. They headed down stairs and towards the mass of noise where there lunch was.

They'd finished their banquet of a lunch in record time. Roxas returned to his seat under the willow tree still in his human form and stared out over the expanse of dull blue water. Demyx sat down next to Roxas and started to tune his guitar, humming a song they both knew,

"Thought I'd join you Rox, you looked all lost 'n' lonely." He smiled toothily at his little brother and started to play the song he'd been humming.

"Back to school tomorrow, done all your home work?"

"Yeah" Roxas sighed, "weekend don't last long enough" he looked at Demyx,

"But you don't mind, just means you get to see Zexion after his family trip sooner."

Demyx blushed slightly, "Well you know it's kinda weird with out him around yanno."

"Yeah it does, with out him reading his books and scratching you between the ears and you gro…"

He was cut off as he dodged Demyxs' fist, the music started up again. They laughed together until a tall brunette called to them,

"Yo, Rox, Dem, I'm going into town for stuff, want to come with?"

"Yeah sure" replied Roxas, "What about the others?"

They had walked round to Leon by this point.

"Larxene is out with Marly, Sora and Kairi are sleeping and Nam is busy painting to snoring duo." Leon smiled, he loved his pack, no his family.

He and Cloud had met at a pack meeting, when the heads of each pack came to give and receive news and most importantly to make sure no was danger to any of the packs. Leon had been accompanying his father when he had seen the tired, silent and quiet attractive Blonde. Later after they had met properly and become better 'acquainted' had he learnt that Cloud was so tired because he was left to look after 6 cubs after his mate and wife Aireth had died in a car crash because of some stupid drunk divers hit her car, even though Cloud was doctor he couldn't save her. So cloud had been left with a 12 year old Larxene, 11 year old Demyx, the twins Roxas and Sora 10 years, 8 year old Kairi and a 7 years old Namine, so Cloud had returned home with this new male, the cubs had been wary of Leon at first but then caught on how happy he made their dad and quickly accepted him into the family, that had been 7 years ago. Now Cloud was a respected Doctor at the hospital and Leon worked as a handyman, being able to do joinery, blacksmith, carpentry, building etc.

Town was the same as usual, not quite bursting with people but not quiet. Roxas was riding shotgun with his head out the window, tongue lolling out, enjoying the wind blowing past his head. Leon chuckled at the sight, most people who knew the family thought that the wer forms were just rather large family 'guard dogs' and never gave them a second glance, but out of town-ers would stare at them, well they weren't exactly small in size, their height being level with most peoples mid stomach to chest area, the excuses was they were a mix breed of Irish wolf hounds and some other large breeds of dog. They drove into the supermarkets parking lot and Leona and Demyx climbed out the car. Leon put a collar around Roxas's neck before letting him out the car, he growled, surprising some near by people.

"C'mon Thirteen, you know you have to wear a collar and just try to act like a good do-, a well mannered canine."

They never called each other dogs unless they were trying to insult each other, and each had a wer form name, it would be too weird if the dogs had the same names as the people who owned them. So Roxas was tied up to the bike rests outside whilst Demyx and Leon went into to shop. Roxas tugged on the leash a bit then hunkered down onto the sidewalk to take a nap.

"Hello there cutie", Roxas felt long fingers tangling themselves in the fur behind his ears.

-Ohh god, that's feels soooo good- he let out a growl of content and lent into the fingers touch, he felt a and by his collar,

"Thirteen? Weird name for a dog", Roxas opened his eyes to see who was invading his nap time, cerulean blue met emerald green, the man had bright flaming hair, that was styled in gravity defying fashion, he had a slim face with, he was skinny…very skinny, quite tall and what Roxas couldn't take his eyes off were the upside-down tear tattoos under his eyes.

"Wow" said the man as he started to scratch the under side of Roxas's muzzle, his tail went crazy,

-No, no why are you doing that- thought Roxas angrily at his tail.

"Looks like you've made a new friend there Axel", a second teen had come up and was kneeling next to Axel and stared Roxas in the eye, he had green/blue eyes, silver hair and was slightly shorter than Axel but more toned, his arm muscles were huge.

"Well what can I say? I am irresistible," he laughed still scratching Roxas lightly. Roxas's nose twitched, as he smelt a familiar scent, Axel stood and greeted the new member to the group who looked down and bumped his fist to Roxas's nose who then barked loudly,

"Hi to you too Thirteen", Axel raised and eyebrow.

"You know this cutie Zexion?" he nodded at Axel, then

"ZEXY!!!" Demyx had glomped Zexion, and Leon appeared next to Roxas with leash in hand.

"Who're you're friends Zex?"

"This is my cousin Riku" he pointed to the silverette "and this is Axel" he then pointed to Axel, "They're here for school now, just got transferred through after getting kicked out their old school", as the introductions had been made Roxas had snuck over to Axel and started to nuzzle his hand, Axel knelt down and began to scratch his behind the ears again, Roxas growled happily, gaining questioning stares from his dad and brother.

"Alright, we gotta get home so I can get dinner ready",

Axel who was now full on hugging Roxas scratched his ear then stood up, "See ya Thirteen."

Leon tugged on his leash and they all said their goodbyes, which included Roxas kneading Axel and Zexion on the stomach and simply barking quietly at Riku, then they were off home.

After dinner the family were all gathered in the front room in an assortment of human and wer forms. Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Sora were a patchwork of fur on the floor all snoozing. Demyx, Larxene, Leon and Cloud were all on the couches watching the TV. Roxas sighed and dislodged himself from his kin on the floor and head butted Demyxs leg, he growled playfully.

"You wanting out Rox?"

He pulled on Demyxs jeans.

"Ok, ok lil bro lets go play, god why do you get all your energy when the rest of us are tired?'

Cloud chuckled and rested his head on Leon's shoulder and Larxene just snorted, the others continued sleeping.

Once outside with some toys, Roxas ran around the front yard to warm up and stretch. He enjoyed the feeling of running, especially in his wer form and being one of the fastest in the family it was a given. Once warmed up, he turned to Demyx just in time to see a Frisbee fly past his head, he gave chase, leapt, caught the yellow plastic object and loped back to Demyx, giving him back the Frisbee, his tail wagging all the while. When Demyx took the Frisbee back Roxas barked playfully and noticed Sora in his human form laughing at his antics,

"Roxas you are soooo weird" laughed Demyx. Roxas titled his head to the side and let his tongue loll out in a wolfish smile, Demyx threw the Frisbee again and the games continued. When they had moved onto tug of war about 40 minutes later Roxas herd the car tires on the dirt road and smelt the hot leather from a car, he let go of the rope and sent Demyx tumbling backwards. Roxas bounded towards to car and leapt up on Zexion once he's exited the car,

"Hey Thirteen, ok, ok good to see you too"

"Zexy you came over and brought your cousin and Axel too!" Demyx had joined them and dragged Roxas off of Zexion, Roxas rounded the car and leapt up on Axel,

"Hey there Thirteen, good to see you too, did ya miss me?" he scratched behind Roxas's ears, who whined happily leaning into the touch. The rest of the evening was spent with the group under the willow trees, Demyx leaning on Zexion, Riku and Axel listening intently to Sora as he described the school to them and Roxas was lying across Axels lap having his ears rubbed soothingly.

"So Sora, how many of there are you here?" asked Riku.

"Well theres me, Dem, Larx, Nams, Kai, Leon, Cloud and Roxas"

Axel whistled, "Wow 8 people in the family, well since getting here we've met like 7 of them, who's missing?"

Roxas lifted his head; he hadn't met Axel in his human form yet.

"Yeah, you haven't met Roxas, my twin yet, he's away at a friends today." Roxas sighed.

"I'll meet him tomorrow I guess then, oh yeah and like how many dogs do you guys have?" Axel tilted his head to the side.

"Eh" Sora hesitated and looked to Demyx, "I think we have like 7 or 8"

"You think?"

"Well they don't all stay here all the time, too many would eat us out of house and home" Sora and Demyx laughed, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Guys we gotta go, my mom is waiting for us" Zexion intervened; he knew the whole situation with the families wer forms after accidentally seeing Demyx change. They all said their good byes and as the car drove back down the drive Roxas raced along side the car.

Roxas lay on his bed staring at the ceiling,

"Hey Sor, what time is it?"

"Its eh nine oh six, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Counting down the hours till you get to see Axel again?" Sora laughed, Roxas growled slightly.

"Just as much as you are till you get to drool over Riku some more." He stopped laughing.

"Well I guess we're both counting the hours then, you know that's the first time you've let a human touch you except Zexion?"

"So?!"

"So nothing I guess…. Night Rox"

"Night Sora."

Roxas rolled over to stare out the window, he looked at the moon, it was almost full, and he smirked and shut his eyes.

The rest of the chapters probs wont be this long, I just wanted to get all this down before I forgot it.

Hope you enjoyed. =]


	2. School Life

School Life

Buzz, buzz, buzz, Roxas felt around for his phone, buzz, buzz, buzz, his fingers curled round the small plastic device under his pillow, he was cursing when he checked the digital clock, six thirty. As he turned his phones alarm off, he sat up and stretched, being as quiet as possible, he grabbed his clothes he'd set out the night before and crept out his room, he headed downstairs and walked out onto the porch. He looked around then slid off his pjs and boxers and got down on all fours getting ready to change. He felt the warm ball of energy inside him expanding and retracting, he felt his bones and muscle stretch, feeling them slide into place as he changed, the warmness was spreading throughout him, he looked down at his half formed paws, watching as skin disappeared under platinum fur and his finger nails grew as his hands turned to paws. His back cracked a bit from the change but in a matter of 5 minutes his changed had finished and Roxas flexed his new muscles feeling how they slid over bone being pulled and pushed by tendons. He launched himself from the porch, hit the ground with a dull thud and started to run. He felt the way his claws dug into the earth to give him momentum, he pushed on going faster and faster the wind whooshing past his head, panting as he ran. He slowed as he came to the crest of a hill, coming down from his run to a slow walk, he stopped at the top of the hill and sniffed the air, trees, soil, flowers, grass, air, water, near by animals waking up to start their day, all these smells ran through Roxas memory. He shook his great head and looked back in the houses direction, the sun higher in the sky now, he guessed he'd been out for about half an hour now. As he turned and hunched down to start running back to the house he herd some branches snapping in the forest about 15 meters behind him, his ears twitched and his senses told him to run back to the house. He pushed off, making his return journey to the house. When he had reached the porch Cloud was there leaning against the railing with a cup of coffee in his hand,

"Morning Rox."

Roxas shook his head in reply, walking up the porch steps and nuzzled his fathers' hand in greeting,

"Zexion called about 5 minutes, he says you have to get to school early to help show the new kids around."

Roxas nodded, then crouched down, beginning he change back, after 5 minutes the warmness wore off a little and Roxas stood up, his back to his dad and grabbed his pjs,

"I'll drive you in, I've gotta be at the hospital early today anyway." Cloud smiled at his son, as Roxas turned, now donned in his boxers and grinned, "Thanks dad, any chance to ride Fenrir." Cloud chuckled,

"Go get ready." He nudged his son through the door with his foot,

"Ah dad wait, I heard something out in the woods, and it didn't sound like wildlife to me."

Cloud nodded and said "I'll get Leon the check it out."

Roxas turned and went into the house, he turned up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbed his clothes he'd left outside the door and went in, he needed a shower badly having worked up a sweat from his run.

30 minutes later after washing and eating his large breakfast, it was 7:30 and Roxas was ready to get to school, his family were just waking up, as school normally started at half eight this was normal for them, Cloud shouted from the door, "Guys get up! It's half seven and it's a Monday, which means school." As he shut the door he heard groans coming from his kids, he shook his head and walked over to his motorbike, Roxas was already waiting for him bag and helmet in hand.

"Ready to go?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and got on the back of the bike after his dad, waving at Sora who was on the porch, they roared off down the dirt lane.

Roxas arrived at school at 7:50; he waved his dad off as he walked towards the school. Zexion met Roxas in the doorway to the office and smiled slightly at the blonde,

"You look awake, which is more than I can say for out new students here" Zexion gestured to the silver and red mass sleeping on the office waiting rooms couch, Roxas could hear snoring coming from the two bodies on the couch. Roxas looked to Zexion who rolled his eyes, "As you can guess they aren't morning people." He unceremoniously dumped the snoring duo onto the floor and they woke with a yelp of pain as they met the cold hard floor, Riku rubbed his ass hissing in pain and Axel glared at Zexion,

"Jeeze Zex you didn't have to do that." He then turned his green eyes on Roxas, as his green eyes met the cerulean blue he got a weird sense of de ja vu, Roxas extended a hand to Axel, who shook it, a small smile worked its way onto Roxas face then pulled Axel up off the floor as easily as if lifted a soft toy,

"Wow that's some muscle you got there," Axel grinned down at Roxas, "The names Axel Silverton, got it memorised."

Roxas smirked back, "Easily done with a weird name like that dude, Im Roxas Strife."

"Your Roxas as in Soras' twin?" he looked Roxas over, "Not identical then."

"Looks that way doesn't it" Roxas smirked again, Axel decided in that moment that he and Roxas were going to 'get along' just fine.

"And this is Riku, Roxas, Riku." Zexion then turned to Roxas, "Roxas you'll be helping Axel around with classes and whatever else he needs help with, ok?" He said it in such a way that Roxas felt he had no say in the matter, his eyebrow twitched, Zexion saw this then added, "As long as that's alright with you Rox." He nodded, werewolves had a inbuilt sense about authority and being the dominant male, it wasn't like Roxas ment it to get in the way but he didn't take orders well from people who weren't his dads, Demyx or Larxene, in the pack it was the older you were the more authority you had, Roxas respected that.

"Well they both have their timetables and school maps, and we have like twenty minutes before school starts so lets start the tour."

Roxas and Zexion led the way, showing them the playing fields and outside grounds. At about twenty past eight people started to arrive and head to their homerooms,

"Axel your in Roxas homeroom."

"I thought he was like a year younger." Axel looked puzzled.

"At this school people are put in classes due to their level of learning and not age," explained Roxas, the two sets parted ways as Zexion took Riku to their homeroom and Axel followed Roxas,

"I thought me and Riku would be in the same class, with the way this place is run, we're about the same knowledge level," Roxas looked back at Axel and expertly dodging a leaping Demyx as he entered their homeroom and watched as Demyx crashed to the floor,

"There are two classes of each level and a lot of people come here, so the classes are split, by random choice."

He took a seat at the back of the room with Demyxs chair to the left of his leaving the one to the right free, which Axel dropped into.

"Yeah you got me and Rox to keep you company, the teachers move around to get to us except for sciences and practical classes like P.E, Home Economics studies, Art, Craft and Design, oh and the computer classes have separate rooms too." Demyx beamed at Axel,

"Sweet", they high fived each other.

"Sora and Zexion are in the other class in this level and Namine and Kairi are in the level below us."

Axel counted the names off his fingers, "what about you oldest sister? Larx-whatever."

"She's at Uni, studying the history of women in combat on a Jujutsu scholarship, also taking Art as her major."

Axel stared wide-eyed at Roxas, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Demyx and Roxas laughed,

"All right class, lets start," the teacher started to call out the register. She made no move to get Axel up in front of the class to introduce himself and started their first class of the day that was, Geography.

Break time - Axel followed Demyx and Roxas out of the school and over to the part of the field that had benches and trees, there they met up with Zexion whom was glomped by Demyx, Kairi, Namine, Sora and Riku. The two of them talking separately from the rest, Sora had the biggest smile on his face as he waved to Roxas, who waved back lazily at Sora who retuned to talking to Riku, who nodded at them in greeting. Roxas sat down on one of the benched and Axel sat next to him. Axel was about to talk to Roxas when Namine walked over and hugged Roxas and curled up next to him on the bench, she pulled he sketch pad out of her bag and started to draw. Axel looked around and that the Strife family were all in contact with each other in some way, Namine leaning on Roxas, Sora though talking to Riku had Kairi leaning on his back who had her legs across Demyxs lap texting on her phone, they were all preoccupied with something else, Roxas noticed that Axel had seen this, he whispered, "We're a close family," Axel looked at him, "Not in that way, dude that's disgusting, it just ever since our mom died, well you know, we were all shocked, made us all think about what was important you know." Namine squeezed his hand and smiled at Roxas and Axel, being the only other person to hear what Roxas said, she then moved to sit next to Kairi to show her what she'd drawn, Roxas shifted a bit.

"Sorry bout that man," Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it" Roxas smiled out over the field. After a minute of silence Axel got Roxas talking and they'd been chatting away merrily for about 15 minutes when a foot ball came out of nowhere, Kairi leapt up and high kicked it back at the offender, a huff of air being pushed out of lungs was heard when it hit the teens chest. The teen got up and walked over, two others flanked him,

"Think that was smart doing that?" he asked Kairi,

"Yeah but I'm disappointed, my aim was off I ment to hit that thing you call a face and maybe knock some of the ugly off of it."

"You dead girlie" said the girl.

"Seifer, back off and take you little cronies with you" Demyx had stood up and was towering over Seifer, who stepped back a bit and said "Watch yourselves freaks, c'mon Rai, Fuu." With that he left, Roxas shouted after him, "And work on your aim dumb shit the goal was the other way."

Seifer stopped for a second and looked back, he saw Roxas and Demyx standing, looking quit intimidating, and he kept walking.

"Seifer, he's bad news and still sore after loosing a game of football to Kairi" Roxas smirked, the others chuckled, then the bell went. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and soon it was time to go home. They all met up outside in the parking lot,

"Well see you guys tomorrow then," the goodbyes were said, Roxas and Zexion bumped fists, he nodded at Riku, who was promptly glomped by Sora, everyone laughed, as they were piling into Demyxs Pick up truck Axel caught Roxas,

"Today was fun yanno," he fiddled with his hair, "Thanks", Roxas smiled and nodded, "My pleasure" then he hoped up into the bed of the truck with Sora and waved as they drove off home, Roxas watched as Axels red hair disappeared as the drove out the lot. He turned and saw Sora smiling knowingly at him; he punched Sora on the shoulder and lay back for the ride.

Once they had all piled into Zexion's car, they took off down an opposite road. Axel poked Riku in the back of the head,

"I saw you!" he teased.

"Saw me what?" asked Riku.

"You like Sora, you barely looked at anyone else, don't tell me you've been whipped already man, that's just, there isn't even a word for it" Axel laughed.

"I like Sora just as much as you like Roxas" Riku said between his teeth.

"Quite a lot then." Axel leaned back and smirked at the back of Rikus' head. Riku had a slight blush on his face, Axel continued, "Now all we gotta do is get them to like us back too! I am a genius!" Zexion smiled slightly, "That's only part of the problem Axel, the second part is getting Cloud and Leon to approve of you guys."

Riku turned wide-eyed to Zexion and Axels face fell, "Well Zexy, how did you get their approval?" The slate haired man looked at Axel in the rear view mirror, "Now that you've got to either work out yourself or ask for Roxas and Soras help."

Loud cursing could be herd from inside to car as it drove through town towards its destination.

As Demyx drove up the drive way to the house, Roxas caught sight of a purple sports car, his eyes widened and he nudged Sora who got up and did a double take at the car, They grinned identical grins at each other. They had leapt from the car before Demyx had even started to park it and they raced for the house. The door barely managed to stay on its hinges and groaned in protest as the twins burst through the door and promptly leapt on the guest on the couch. Leon and Cloud chuckled.

Who's the mystery guest? And what are Riku and Axel going to do? Find out in the next chapter!!! (Please don't kill me for leaving a cliffhanger .)


	3. Family Life

Family Life

Once Roxas and Sora had been pulled off the unsuspecting guest rather harshly by Larxene then proceeding to dump them on the floor stalked off to the kitchen to get the guest more coffee. Roxas spoke first,

"Aunt Tifa!!!!" He got up and hugged her again and Sora joined them. The front door opened and the girls and Demyx entered the room,

"Where's the fire Rox, jeez I haven't seen Sora run that fats since…"

He then spotted his aunt, "Aunt Tifa came to stay." The girls squealed and hurried round the couch to join the group hug, then promptly a flash of black hair was seen coming in through the door, then Demyx was on his stomach with a small black haired girl seated quite comfortably on his back,

"Hey guys long time no see!" she said loudly, she was then knocked off of Demyxs back when Kairi and Sora leapt at her screaming, "YUFFIE!!" They then rolled out the door onto to the porch, allowing Demyx to get up, "I see you brought cousin Yuffie too then"

"Well I couldn't leave her once she learnt I was coming here for a visit, she nearly ripped my arm off when I tried to say no to her." Tifa smiled at her nephews and niece still in the room. She then turned to Leon, "I couldn't pass up a chance to come see my Little brother could I?"

The tiniest of smiles twitched on Leon's face, but he otherwise looked as apathetic as usual, "Of course, but you're also here on a business aren't you Tifa." Cloud had spoken up, Larxene the walked back into the room and handed Tifa a mug of coffee, her first had been spilt everywhere when Roxas and Sora had jumped on her. Tifa rolled her eyes, "Ruin the visit why don't you Cloud" she smiled at his over her coffee.

"What does dad mean Aunty?" Namine was looking up at her aunt,

"Well I'm going to be staying here for your first and Kairis' second Heat, Larxene is going to stay with Marluxias' pack so I came over to help here," Namines eyes widened, Tifa rubbed her shoulder,

"Nothing to be worried about sweetie, I just gotta stay here for a month or so to help you two out, well to teach you what you need to know anyway" Cloud was smiling sadly. Namine Stood up and walked round and climbed on the couch beside Roxas curling up, clutching onto his arm, "I don't want to leave," she started to tear, burying her face into Roxas's side, he hugged her tightly, the four adults stared at her sadly, Larxene knelt down next to Namine and pulled her face away from Roxas, "Honey, you don't have to leave as in what I'm doing, its just you, Kairi, Yuffie and Aunt Tifa have to move into the summer house over near the river, see not even leaving the pack boundaries, like a big sleepover, you still get to see everyone at school" she thumbed away Namines tears, she then smiled,

"Plus with the way the boys seem to be orientated they wont be 'bothering' you guys at all!"

Roxas flushed bright red, Tifa chuckled, Cloud shook his head and Leon groaned. In the door Sora and Demyx were shifting about and the girls giggled, Namine smiled at Larxene slightly and nodded, then looked to he aunt,

"Just to the summer house?"

"Yes honey, no farther than that." Tifa smiled down at her blonde niece lovingly. At that moment Demyxs' phone started to ring, he fished it out of his pocket, checked the caller ID then flipped the phone open.

"Hey Zex, fine, yeah, oh I'll ask" he turned his head to Cloud,

"Dad, can Zexion and co come over for dinner?"

Cloud nodded,

"Yeah its all cool over here, come over in the next like half hour, no don't worry, ok see you soon."

Leon stood up and stretched, "Well I better get started then, if I'm feeding thirteen people tonight" he sighed and shook his head, walking towards the kitchen. Namine squeezed Roxas's arm and he stroked her head reassuringly.

"Alright who wants to go outside and play!!!" Yuffie was pulling Sora and Kairi along towards the door, Demyx followed. After about a minute Roxas piggybacked Namine outside and Larxene followed to sit under their usual tree.

Cloud looked to Tifa,

"I'll be checking the woods tonight, I think something unwelcome is roaming about out there"

Tifa nodded, "I'll help you, but for now I want to keep an eye on the kids, Yuffie may end up hurting someone again." She smiled and left to sit out on the porch, Cloud followed shortly after.

Zexion put the phone back in the cradle and looked round at the smug red head,

"Happy?"

"Incredibly so." Axel smirked and Riku rolled his eyes. Zexion crossed back over to the desk and resumed his homework, Riku followed suit but Axel flopped down on the couch and flicked through the TV channels, not really watching the TV but thinking about the cute blonde and plotting his next move.

"Axel I warn you now, try anything on Roxas today and his dad will kill you."

Axel looked at him over the back of the couch,

"Then how are you and Dem so cosy and he doesn't bat an eye lash?"

Riku looked up at his cousin to see his reaction, Zexion was staring at the ceiling,

"The situations changed and I proved myself to be trust worthy to him" he turned to Axel, "And I wasn't going after one of his sons that was younger than me." He then looked at Riku and sighed,

"I wish the both of you the best of luck." He smirked the looked at the clock,

"Well if we are going to be imposing ourselves on them we might as well be on time."

He packed away his work grabbed his coat and car keys and headed for the door, Axel and Riku followed Zexion to the car. Riku called shotgun and Axel piled into the back seat, lounging. The ride over was quiet; Axel stared out the window, 'Country side bleh, why did we have to come here of all places, but then again if we hadn't….' Axel smirked,

"Better get that pedo grin off your face before we get there Ax, don't want to scare Roxas away." Riku sniggered as Axel composed his face. By the time they reached the house they were 5 minutes early, Zexion parked the car and got out the others following again. Zexion knocked on the door; a black haired kid popped her head round the corner of the house and shouted "Mom! There's three boys at the door!" she came about and walked towards them, she stared up at them then smiled widely, "I'm Yuffie" she pointed to herself, "Who are you?" She then pointed to the three boys, before they got a chance to answer a tall black haired lady came round the side of the house with Demyx, he patted the small girl on the head,

"This is Zexion, Riku and Axel," he pointed to each boy in turn.

"Ohh" Yuffie looked at them then jumped on Demyxs back and said, "Come on then the Barbeque wont wait forever you know."

The black haired lady smiled, "Don't mind my daughter, she's just happy to be here with her cousins."

"Yeah come on guys foods awaitin", Demyx grinned and walked back around the house. The group rounded the house to see Leon at a huge barbeque and the boys plus Cloud Stacking wood up for a bonfire; Namine and Kairi were helping Leon at the barbeque. They received greetings from everyone and once food had been served everyone went off to sit in a group on the outside decking that had cushions and bean bags spread all over it, the adults sat in the house with the French doors open. Once everyone had finished and the sun was setting, Leon came out with a bottle of lighter fluid and some matches, he put some kindling together in a little heap in the bonfire and lit it with the matches, and sprayed some lighter fluid over parts of the bonfire, it was soon a roaring fire and the kids sat and watched it as it burned. By now Sora and Riku were so close Sora was practically on his lap,

"Hey Riku come with me I wanna show you something" whispered Sora, he took Rikus hand and led him over towards a small stone angel that had flowers round it, it was situated a little way from the bonfire and out of sight of the living room.

"What is it Sora?"

"This is a memorial to our mom, she died seven years ago today." Sora smiled sadly at the angel, Riku frowned,

"Sorry Sor." He rubbed Soras back.

"We scattered her ashes out over the fields so its like she's watching over us," he looked up at Riku, "I wanted you to see this, its like your meeting her, I bet she'd like you a lot, my mom was great, probably the best ever." Sora beamed at Riku who smiled back, he laced his fingers into Soras as they sat down in front of the angel, Riku noticed it had a smile on its face, he smiled back.

Roxas watched as Sora had lead Riku over to the little stone angel, he suddenly felt sad, the warm energy in his chest ached to howl, he looked up at the moon, he felt his eyes blur. Sora led Riku back over to the group and they sat down, still holding hands. Roxas slipped silently away from the group and walked to his seat under the willow tree, he always felt like this when the anniversary of his mothers death came around, as he walked away green eyes followed him, Axel frowned slightly. Once Roxas was seated under his tree he looked across the large pond, remembering how his mother used to read him books under this tree how she used to make up stories about proud brave wer who travelled the earth having adventures and being free. He felt a tear run down his cheek, he didn't bother to stop it, he looked down at his right wrist and saw the bracelet his mum had made him, its was light, dark and tan leather woven together in a braid with little metal charms placed on it every so often,

"To keep you safe Roxas, please wear it always." The sentence reverberated round his head, his mothers voice soothing the ache in his chest, he really missed her.

"Hey Rox, you ok?"

Roxas looked around to see Axel sitting next to him, staring into his eyes, face full of concern,

"Not really." Roxas half choked out.

Axel put his arm around Roxas's shoulder and pulled him over to lean on him.

"I heard from Sora today is the anniversary of your moms death, sorry man." He rubbed Roxas's shoulder; Roxas leaned into Axel's side, letting the tears slide down his face silently. Axel started to run his fingers through Roxas's hair, trying to sooth him. Roxas hummed slightly at the motions,

"Want me to stop..."

Roxas shook his head, "Nah its fine, I don't mind." His voice was low, he was glad he didn't sound choked up. Roxas looked over at his family, having fun, chatting, they knew to leave Roxas be when he was like this, but they still worried.

"What did she look like, your mom I mean", Axel asked.

"She was really pretty, she had long brown hair, always back in a long braid and greeny blue eyes, and she had a thing for pink." Roxas laughed, "I take after my dad the most, Aunt Tifa says I look just like how he did when he was my age, but I'm less antisocial as he was, he met my mom and changed, he's smile more and actually talked to people, he was happy, then when she died he hardly spoke, then he met Leon, he was smiling again, back to his old self."

"My dad left me and my mom behind, wanted to see the world, he never really wanted a kid, then my mom met my step dad, I hated him when I first met him but then I saw how happy he made my mom, he was ok when I got to know him." Axel smiled down at Roxas, and then leaned he head on Roxas's.

"What's your mom like then?"

"She's got bright red hair and green eyes, I take right after her, but she tells me I have my dads face." He huffed and Roxas laughed. Green eyes met blue again, Axel leant down, his face was an inch from Roxas's, which was now slightly pink,

"You look better when you smile, you know that?"

Roxas felt axels breath sweep over his face; he was red cheeked now,

"I… I do now", he whispered.

Axel leant forward and his lips met Roxas's. He only put a small pressure on the soft lips below his then he felt Roxas kiss back, he pulled away and smiled at Roxas.

"Smile for me Rox."

Roxas's blush was ebbing away and he smiled slightly. Axel leaned in again and kissed Roxas harder, moving his lips a bit. After a minute he pulled back and grinned at Roxas who was staring out over the large pond with a small smile on his face, Axel kissed Roxas's temple and received a light punch on the leg, he laughed.

"You better keep your lips to your self, don't want my dads catching kissing me.

"Ah so does that mean you actually want me to kiss you again then?" Axels eyebrows rose and he grinned and Roxas went red

"What, n-no, what makes you think that you pedo!"

Axel laughed, "Why that cute blush on your face and how your still here with me and not storming off."

"Easily fixed." Roxas got up and walked off towards the others, he turned to Axel, "You coming then? They're about to get the marshmallows going." He grinned at Axel who got up and walked after Roxas. They sat down as Tifa brought out 5 bags of marshmallows and 10 skewers,

"Nobody try to stab anyone else or I'll kick your ass" she smiled sweetly.

They sat around the bonfire toasting their mallows; Axel was sitting close to Roxas trying to make him drop his marshmallow. Around the other side Sora was giggling to a story Riku was telling him, Yuffie was having a contest with Kairi and Namine, Demyx was playing his guitar as Zexion held two skewers, he looked around the circle and rolled his eyes.

At half 9 Axel, Riku and Zexion made their home and the occupants of the strife house were getting ready for a run. Roxas found a private place and bent down on all fours to change, the warm ball of energy seemed to move around in joy. For the second time that day Roxas felt his muscles moving and bones stretching, feet and hands turning to paws, the energy in his chest warming more and more. He shook his head and made his way to the others, he gave a wolfish grin, his tongue lolling. Yuffie ran over and nipped playfully at his ear, she had to jump, as he was nearly a foot higher off the ground than she was, he heard huffs of impatience from the others.

-Everyone ready, all stretched? I don't want to have to carry anyone back because they pull a muscle, Sora? -

Sora bowed his head,

-Yeah yeah, I warmed up this time sheesh, it happens once and no one lets you forget it-

-Come on! Lets move, lets move- Yuffie was excitedly nudging Roxas hind leg. –MOVE! -

-Alright lets go-

Roxas pushed off, nails digging into the earth, muscles moving, legs working in harmony, pushing him faster and faster. He felt Tifas presence beside him, then Clouds and Leons, only the parents seemed to be able to keep up with him, they reached the top of the hill in no time, Roxas was panting happily, Sora barrelled into him and they wrestled with each other, Roxas won, pinning his brother to the floor by the back of his neck.

-Ok ok Rox you win- laughed Sora. Roxas let him up licking where his teeth had punctured his bothers neck. He looked round to see the Leon and Cloud running along net to each other, The girls all careening around, Larxene snapping at Yuffie when she bit her tail, Demyx appeared out of nowhere and leaped at Roxas who sidestepped his attack and sent him flying onto Sora, they wrestled. Roxas threw back his head and let out an almighty howl of joy, sadness and energy it was a way of saying hi to his mom. The others joined in, they all howled at the full moon.

Axel turned and stared out the open window, was that howling he heard?

"What's that?" Riku came and stood next to him.

"Sounds like wolves to me," "You're shitting me!?!"

Zexion smiled out his window, he picked out one melodious howl from the rest and said, and "They sound like they're having fun."

The other two stared at him, eyebrows raised.

Wow this chapter was long…. Hope you enjoyed and till the next time!!

Laterz.


	4. Hard Life

Hard Life

The sun was shining on the Friday morning when they all gathered outside the house, the three teens lined up shoulder to shoulder facing Cloud and Leon.

"Alright you guys while Leon and I are at the packs meeting Dem is in charge ok, now don't give him trouble and Demyx don't give you little brothers trouble, we'll be back in 5 days."

"We've left enough food to last you and some money for extra food and whatever else," Leon looked the three teens in the eyes and carried on, "No parties, if we come back to find anything broken you're all in deep trouble, got it."

They nodded, Demyx helped Leon to pile the bags into the trunk of Leons' car, and Cloud turned to Roxas and Sora and whispered, "Keep him in line for me boys."

They grinned at him, "Will do dad."

Cloud nodded. Smiling at them he walked to the drivers side of the car and got in, Leon shouted to them as he got in the passenger side,

"See you guys on Wednesday."

They waved the adults off, "What time is Dem?"

"Ehhhmmm" Demyx looked down at this watch "Seven twenty four."

"Couldn't we just skip school today, pleeeease???" Sora begged, giving Demyx his large puppy eyes look. Demyx shook his head and dragged Sora to his truck. Roxas Stood, staring off in the direction his dad had driven off in, he couldn't help but worry a little. Demyx started the truck and honked the horn, Roxas jumped.

"Come on Rox we're going to be late! Now move!"

"Yeah or do I have to drag you over here," shouted Sora.

"Sora you can hardly drag yourself anywhere," Roxas climbed into the front with Sora and Demyx.

The drive to school was uneventful. They reached school with ten minutes to spare. Demyx parked his truck and climbed out, Ro got out his side followed by Sora. Demyx locked his car and ran for a trio sitting on the grass not far away, Roxas started to follow but stopped, Sora was leaning against the truck, rubbing his chest with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey Sor are you ok?" Sora looked up, and smiled brightly at Roxas, "No, I'm good Rox, no worries!" Roxas poked Soras forehead and looked him in they eye, "Sora, I'm your twin, I know when your lying, what's wrong?" Sora looked at hi for a second and slumped against the truck, "Well, it's just my chest is hurting and that keeps happening," 'that' as Roxas found out when Sora held up his hand and he saw it was clawed and the hair on the back of Soras hand was growing slowly and then started to change back.

"What the?!"

"Its ok, that's all that happens, I swear, it's been happening ever since the heat waves started a while back," Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell dad about it?" Sora bit his lip, "Well I told him about the hand thing, he said it was just part of like gaining control," he looked Roxas dead in the eye, "And you didn't tell him about your chest hurting?" e shook his head, Sora looked sad. Roxas sighed, "Well nothing bad has happened yet, but still make sure to tell dad everything when he gets back ok?" Sora nodded and beamed at his twin. "Come on then, I think Riku is getting anxious you're not on his lap." Roxas smirked at his twin, Sora hit him up side the head. "Yeah and Axel wants to.." but Sora never got to finish the sentence as Roxas slapped his hand over Soras mouth, as they came level with the four on the grass, but Axel had heard, "What do I want to do Sora?" Roxas yelped, "Ow, dear god Sora you bit me!" Sora pouted, "I couldn't breathe." He smiled at Riku and sat down next to him.

Roxas rolled his eyes, said eyes widened as a pair of arms wrapped round his waist and pulled him down onto a lap. Axels lap. Roxas went red as the Cheshire cat grin spread across Axels face. Demyx and Sora laughed, Riku and Zexion grinned. Before he knew what was happening he was being carried away and could only see the other four waving at him. He saw doors and windows, his chances of escape pass and then he was sat on a desk in an empty classroom. Axel was in front of him, hands resting on the desk either side of Roxas. His eyes wide as Axel lent forward till their noses were only a few inches apart, grin still on his face.

"Hey Roxie, how are you?" Roxas did not like the look on Axels face, he lent backwards, away from Axel. "I was good, until you kidnapped me." Axel pouted; he moved his hands to Roxas waist and pulled him back towards him. "That hurt Rox", Roxas was about to reply when Axels lips were placed over his own. Axel snuck an arm round Roxas's waist and the other hand threaded into the blonde locks, pulling his head back. The kiss started out gentle, then Axel started to move his lips, Roxas melted into the kiss and started to kiss back, his hands twisting into the scarlet hair, he felt Axel run his tongue over his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, Roxas complied. As he opened his mouth Axel's tongue pushed in and they battled for dominance, Axel won and explored the wet cavern, Roxas moaned into the kiss and Axel felt a jolt of static down his spine, he started to kiss Roxas more gently and started the travel over his cheek to his ear, where he played with Roxas's ear lobe. He heard Roxas growl slightly as he bit his ear. He started to kiss down his neck now, nipping and licking, down to the joint were neck meets shoulder. Roxas tugged on Axels' hair and he moved till their foreheads rested against each other, both panting slightly. Axel concluded he liked the way the blush had settled over Roxas's cheeks, he then felt a hand grab his shoulder and tug him away from Roxas. "Dude that's my little brother you're molesting there, if you wanna live then don't." Demyx was smiling scarily at Axel who laughed when he saw ho red Roxas had turned. Demyx rolled his eyes and said "You two better calm down, class is like gonna start soon." The bell went at that moment as if to agree with him. Axel grinned and Roxas slumped into his chair, glaring at the blackboard. 'I always thought I liked Fridays.'

Half an hour into their third class of the day Roxas felt something hit the side of his head, he looked down to see a folded bit of paper, he opened and read, _Hey how are you feeling now?_ Roxas turned and glared at Axel, who waved slightly at him. Roxas felt a second piece of paper hit him, curiosity got the best of him. _Aw come on don't be mad with me_

Roxas scribbled a note back and threw it at Axel,

_I wouldn't be if you hadn't kidnapped me_, a note was sent back

_So you're not mad about the kiss then _Roxas reddened,

_I am so mad about that_,

_Y__ou weren't mad at the time, in fact it seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself_, at this Roxas spluttered and glared even more at Axel and preceded to ignore the rest of the notes sent at him for the rest of the class.

Sora was in his prime, running up and down the pitch, kicking the soccer ball, scoring goals and generally enjoying PE. Riku clapped him on the back as he went off so someone else could go on, "Sor you were great out there."

"Thanks Riku."

"You ok? You look a bit pail."

At that moment Sora felt his chest constrict and the pain was excruciating, it felt like the warm ball of energy had become a molten ball covered in spikes, he felt his hands and feet starting to change, his toes getting crushed in his shoes. He stood up and ran wildly from the field, he ignored the shouts that came after him, he knew he had to find a secluded place to change, he charged round corners and flew past people headed for where ever he could be alone. It was too late though, he felt the change start, his bones and muscles sliding and stretching, he herd clothes ripping and fell to his hands and feet as the change completed, he was still running. His mind was clouded by panic and the wer instinct to get out of here to the house, back onto pack territory, back to safety, he just bolted out from between two buildings and felt arms wrap around his neck, the arms were trying to wrestle him to the ground. Fear spread through out his mind and his jaws found purchase of the humans shoulder ready to rip it out when he realised the blood tasted wrong, he held still. When his eyes had become clear he saw very familiar blonde spikes resting against his side, Roxas! He quickly let go of his shoulder and Roxas stumbled back, pain evident on his face.

-Roxas, Roxas I'm so sorry, I didn't realise oh god, shit- He looked around to see a crowd gathering, -Sora stay calm, is ok, Dem is getting the truck, we're going home ok, stay calm- Sora whined and nudged Roxas.

"Mr Strife, oh my Mr strife are you alright" Soras Hackles rose and he growled and placed himself in front of Roxas when the teacher tried to approach.

"Some one call animal control" the teacher shrieked,

"No its ok, he's a family pet, he just followed us to school and I saw him out the window, he got scared and I tried to calm him." Roxas had a firm hold on the scruff of Soras neck, "Sky didn't mean to hurt me, he was scared that's all."

"But your shoulder!"

"It's fine, he didn't get me too deep." At that point Demyx drove up and Roxas shoved Sora into the truck bed and sat with him, his uninjured arm round his neck comfortingly.

"Mr Strife I must protest, you need to go to the hospital."

"Its fine my dads a doctor." They didn't hear what the teacher tried to say next as they drove off, leaving the crowd behind. Sora looked back and saw Riku staring at him wide eyed, he look liked he'd had seen something horrific.

-Shit, I think Riku saw me change- Roxas's arm tightened round his neck, "What are we gonna do Dem?"

"I don't know Rox, shit"

-I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to, I just couldn't control it, I-

"Its ok Sor, we felt you panic, don't worry" Roxas was trying to comfort himself as well as Sora, stroking the chocolate fur of his brothers neck.

When they got home Sora couldn't change back, so he curled up on the decking, Demyx patched up Roxas the best he could and they set down next to Sora, watching as a silver car came up the drive. It parked next to the truck and Zexion, Axel and Riku came into view. Axel ran up to Roxas with his face full of concern, he took in Roxas's bandages and glared at Sky (Sora). "It's ok Axel, I'm fine." He looked at Roxas uncertainty etched on his face. Zexion stroked Sky's muzzle and looked to Demyx who was lost in thought. Riku crouched down next to Zexion. He stared at Sky in the eye then said "You guys…your family, what are you?" Sky who had been frozen raised his head to look at Riku then looked to Roxas and Demyx. He put his head on Roxas knee and shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Axel looked at Riku as if he were insane. "Guess you guys better come in for a bit" said Demyx.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ohhhh cliffy! Well sorta XD, will they tell them the truth or not? Wait for the next chapter!

I had had writers block for ages then it came to me when I was in class and I practically ran home to get it down on the pc, I'm quite pleased with it. Hope you liked it RxR as usual. TTFN xx


	5. Secret Life

Our Life chapter 5

The room was silent, Roxas was pacing, and Sora was huddled on the rug near the door as if ready to bolt if trouble started. Demyx was on the couch, arms crossed and a slight frown set on his face, he was unusually tensed. Axel and Zexion watched Roxas pace out the corners of their eyes, both were worried but for two different reasons; Zexion knew what could happen if Roxas got to angry and didn't control it, Axel was just worried about his injuries, surely Roxas shouldn't be walking around right now. Riku sat and stared at sky, he then turned his sharp eyes to Demyx and said simply, "Explain."

"Well first tell me what you think you saw and then I'll do my best."

Riku clenched his fists and growled, at which Roxas snorted. "I don't _think _ I saw something, I _know_ what I saw!!!" Roxas walked over to the couch and sat down next to Demyx crossing his arms and legs, locking himself in place so he could try and keep controlled. "Well then tell us what you saw then." Roxas stared emotionlessly at Riku who glared back. Sky whimpered. "Sora was running, I followed trying to catch up, he started to double over like he was in pain, his started to like grow and his clothes started to rip and the next thing I knew I was chasing after that dog." He pointed to sky who growled, his hackles rising.

"Woa Rox are you ok?" Axel had spoken and was up and crossing to Roxas who looked like he was trembling, Sky had bolted round the couch and was in front of Roxas barring Axels path, Axel backed off and Zexion pulled on his arm and brought him back to the couch. "That dog is not normal." Said Riku.

"If you want to leave here with all your limbs stop saying that Riku." Demyxs voice had a warning tone in it. "What that he's a dog? Well he fucking looks like one!"

There wad a fierce growl; a ripping sound and Roxas felt the warm energy turn molten. He saw the dawning comprehension and then fear on Rikus face as he watched Roxas change into a great blonde dog. Roxas felt a sick pleasure at the look on Rikus face and he lunged at Riku. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso dragging him back and sky had gotten a hold of Roxas's neck and was pinning him down, Roxas struggled against his bonds to get to Riku. He herd shouting but it sounded far away, his animal brain trying to decipher the angry voice, "God damnit Riku, what the fuck did I say!?!?" Roxas felt tugging round his torso, Riku was frozen in shock, Roxas was growling wildly, teeth bared, hackles raised, his claws digging into the hard wood floor trying to gin leverage to get to Riku who started to back away, Roxas's eyes dilated, 'a chase, oh fuck yes, let me chase you.'

"Riku stay still, Axel Zexion get the screen doors open now!" He heard the two run to the doors and open them. Roxas became aware that Sora was trying to talk to him, he shut him out, Roxas felt Demyx tug on his torso and gave an almighty heave and pulled Roxas outside, Sky keeping his hold on Roxas. With the trio outside Demyx shouted back to the house "You three get back in the house now and shut the screen door." Axel hesitated, a mixture of shock and concern on his face, "GO INSIDE AXEL," he moved liked he'd been electrocuted.

"C'mon Rox calm down, he didn't mean it like that, he's just a dumb human who doesn't know better."

-Roxas please, control it, don't let it happen again, remember last time, please I don't want to see you like that again, please. -

Demyx stilled as he felt Roxas shudder and freeze. Sora saw the anger and the animalistic blood lust leave the cerulean eyes and backed off, Demyx let go and walked round to crouch in front of Roxas next to Sky. Roxas felt his mind unhaze, everything was getting clearer, what he'd done 3 years ago, what he had wanted to do now to Riku, how that would have hurt Sora. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as he whined pitifully. He was shaking, whining, he trembled in fear of what he might have done, again. Sky lay down next to him and nuzzled his neck in comfort. Demyx pulled Roxas forward and into a bone crushing hug, "Shit Rox don't do that again, you had me scared." –m'sorry- "Damn right, you are" Demyx pulled back grinning, "I didn't like the idea of having to chain you up to a pole in the back yard." Sky hummed in amusement, Roxas rolled his eyes, too weak to do anything else. "I'll go get you some water, kay?" Roxas nodded and Demyx got up and walked to the living room screen doors opened them then disappeared into the house, Roxas shut his eyes and put his muzzle beneath Soras. They herd footsteps come closer, Roxas opened an eye and saw Demyx with Axel Zexion ad Riku following closely behind. Roxas tried to back away but Sora stopped him –It's ok, Dem explained, the dog thing too. - Roxas watched apprehensively as the four stopped and Demyx crouched down, placing a bowl of water in front of Roxas, he started to drink, he felt Sora stiffen next to him and he looked up, Riku had knelt down in front of Sora and was looking him in the eye, -I'll nip him for you if you want Sor. - Sora looked at him and gave a wolfish smile, Riku sat back and watched the twins exchange a silent conversation, he looked round to Demyx, "Are they talking to each other right now?"

Demyx nodded, "Yeah, Roxas is offering to rip you arm off if you hurt Sora in any way." Riku looked round, his eyes wide, "In other words he's saying he trusts you with our secret and with Sora," explained Demyx. Sora suddenly bolted to the house, the others looking after him, "He's changing back."

"What about Roxas? When will he change back?"

"He says he doesn't know and he also says to tell you he can understand what your saying you idiot." Demyx had his usual grin back on his face. Sora came back out the house now human and clothed, he hesitated at the decking, Riku stood up and walked over to him, he said something and Sora beamed at him, they settled on the bean bags, Zexion lead Demyx away to the trees near the pond and Axel was left standing looking into the cerulean eyes, he knelt down and reached out to pet Roxas. Roxas backed away, his ears drooping, tail low.

"I'm not afraid of you." Axel said. Roxas snorted, he turned and walked away, Axel followed. "I thought it was the puppy was supposed to follow me around, this is backwards," he laughed, Roxas turned his head and looked at him, he bent his head to the ground and picked up a stick and chucked it at Axel. It hit him rather hard in the chest, "Ow, Rox that hurt." Roxas snorted. He continued on towards to fields. Axel followed and stopped at the fence and watched as Roxas sped off, running round the fields. Axel sat on the fence and watched as Roxas ran and at one point watched as he chased a rabbit across the field and felt himself squirm a bit when he saw Roxas eat the rabbit. After a while Roxas trotted back over to Axel after cleaning himself and nudged the boys leg. "Time to go back?" Roxas nodded and vaulted the fence. When they got back to the house they saw Sora and Riku were asleep on the beanbags, actually Riku was on the beanbag Sora seemed quite comfy lying across Riku. Demyx and Zexion were deep in conversation under the tree. Axel stood grinning at the sleeping duo and turned to see Roxas's tail go through the door to the living room. 'Jeez I have to do a lot of chasing with this kid', he rolled his eyes and walked into the house and up the stairs, when he got to the top he realised he didn't know where Roxas's room was, he checked each room as he went by, first room had one double bed and multiple pictures of the family, 'Cloud and Leons room I guess', the room opposite was painted blue with posters of bands on the walls and a guitar rested on the bed, "Dems room." The third room had a vanity table, a couple posters on the wall and one bed, "Lorene's room, better stay out of here." opposite that one was a room with two beds, paintings on one side of the wall and sports posters on the other side, "Nams and Kairi's room." He was about to open the door next to it when, "That was my mums room for work." Axel turned and saw Roxas in black 3 quarters lengths and a printed black t-shirt leaning on the doorway of what was obviously his room. He was staring at the door a sad smile on his face. "What did your mom do?" Roxas turned his eyes on Axel, "She made jewellery, charms and that sort of thing, she made me this," he brought his right wrist up into view, "She said it would help protect me." Axel took his hand off the doorknob, he saw Roxas looked sad, "Hey smile for me Rox." Roxas looked up at Axel, he smiled very slightly then turned round and walked over to his bed a sat on it, "You can come in you know, I don't bite." Axel raised an eyebrow, "Well" Roxas smirked darkly. "I'll try not to." Axel walked into the room and sat at the head of Roxas's bed, leaning on the backboard, he looked into Roxas's eyes, "So you're a werewolf then." It was not a question, rather a statement. Roxas lent against the wall at the foot of his bed and smiled at Axel as if daring him to make a joke of it. "Axel I'm surprised, you're not making a joke of me or running off screaming about demons." Axel smirked, "I'm not am I, though I think I sorta knew there was something different about you." Roxas snorted. "To think you were that dog," Roxas stiffened at the word, "Sorry, you see that as an insult, sorry, but still," he laughed, "I actually first met you at the supermarket."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing Rox, nothing."

"Riiiight."

"Silver, is it your weakness?"

"No."

"And you can choose when to change?"

"Yes, though if we don't change enough we get forced to and the same we cant control our tempers."

"And if you bit me, would I become like you?"

"No, the bite is one part of it, then you have to exchange blood, if I bit you the venom would kill you, you'd need wer blood in you to survive."

"What about the full moon?"

"Makes us stronger, that's bout it really."

"So most of the stuff written is wrong?

"In some ways."

"Do I want to know?"

"Im sure you do but I think I've told you enough for today, Me and Sora will already be in deep shit, me more so."

Axel's brow creased, "Why?"

"Well we might have been able to get away with it and make Riku think he was seeing things, but then I lost my temper and well you know."

Axel reached forward and put his arm round Roxas's waist and pulled him onto his lap, with Roxas's back to his chest he rested his head on Roxas's shoulder,

"I'm glad I know." He started to nuzzle Roxas's neck, Roxas started to blush, badly.

"Kn-know what?"

"You…and your secret." He started to kiss Roxas's neck, Roxas shuddered as Axel slowly kissed and nipped at the hollow of his neck. Roxas moaned slightly when Axel tugged on his earlobe. Axel moved his hand down Roxas's chest to the hem of his t-shirt and ran his hand slowly up under the garment, lightly dragging his fingernail up over Roxas's abdomen, drawing lazy circles on his chest. Roxas couldn't help but moan Axels name, "Ax-axel, oh god." Axel smirked into the blondes neck then whispered in his ear, "You memorised my name then, good cause I'll have you screaming it in no time." He bit Roxas's ear, he saw Roxas's hands clench on the bed sheets. "Axel we-we can't." Then in a blur Axel had turned Roxas round and was now being straddled by Axel, Axel reached up and ran a thumb over Roxas's cheek. "You look real cute when you blush like that." Roxas went a deeper red at this and Axel smirked. Axels mouth descended onto his, the kiss was gentle, Roxas threaded his fingers into Axels hair to bring him closer, Axel slowly ran his tongue over Roxas's bottom lip, asking for entry, Roxas moaned in to the kiss giving Axel the opening he needed, they battled for dominance for the second time that day and Axel won again. He slipped an arm round Roxas's waits and cupped his face with the other hand, then Roxas did something that Axel had never seen coming, he rolled his hips up into Axels, whose eyes widened and he broke the kiss, he felt his face grow hot. Roxas had the sexiest look on his face Axel had ever seen, "What did I scare you?" "Like hell you did." Axel kissed him again, this time harder and more passionate, he returned the favour this time and rolled his own hips downwards. Roxas stilled, he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, he managed to push Axel up and off of him and fell off the bed in the process just in time to see Sora and Riku walk through the door. Riku looked from Axel on the bed, hair slightly ruffled, blushing, legs crossed and looking slightly irritated, then to Roxas on the floor looking very red and surprised. He caught Sora, who seemed to be oblivious to what they had just walked in on, by the collar of his shirt, "Yeah nice room Sor, come on, I'm hungry can we go to the kitchen?"

"Huh oh yeah sure," Sora walked out the room his hand in Rikus, who looked back and mouthed 'You owe me' to Axel. Roxas sighed in relief and went limp on the floor,

"Thank god for Sora being unobservant at times."

"Can't say the same for Riku." Roxas looked up at Axel, eyes wide.

Axel helped him up off the floor and sat down back on the bed, Roxas standing in front of him.

"He wont say anything, will he?"

"Not with the threat you may rip his head off."

Roxas scowled, "That was an accident." Axel noticed the mood change then changed the subject. "When are your dads gonna get home?"

"In five days, they're at a pack meeting."

Axel's eyes grew wide, "Wait so there are more of you, wer, out there?"

Roxas smiled at the shocked look on Axels face, "Yeah small families like mine all over the place." Axel looked stunned, Roxas pushed Axel back against the wall, still smiling and lay down next to him, his hands behind his head. Axel looked down at Roxas and smiled. "So it's just me, Sor and Dem till Wednesday, and it's a holiday next week too, hmm." Roxas was interrupted from his thoughts when a hand started to trace shapes on his stomach, he looked to his right at Axel who was watching him, his hand still moving over Roxas's abdomen, he bent down and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips,

"You know what my mum used to say?"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Everything?"

"Apparently." Axel smiled down at his blonde, "Hey Rox?"

"Hmm?" Roxas had closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle movement of Axel's hand on his stomach. Axel looked down at him, "Do you _like_ me?" Roxas looked up at him, he blushed slightly,

"A bit I guess."

"A bit? What bit then?" Roxas saw the Cheshire grin on his face and hit said face with his pillow.

"Pervert!"

"You love it really."

"Like hell I do!"

Axel stopped him from talking by kissing him again, to which Roxas responded with a shard jab to Axel's side.

"Ow!" He fell off the bed, rubbing his side, Roxas got up and walked out the room, looking over his shoulder he smiled down at the red head on the floor, "Come on pervert, dinner time, I guess you guys are sleeping over as well."

Axel stared after Roxas as he strode out the door, sleeping over. He broke out in a huge grin and scrambled after Roxas, catching him at the top of the stairs, kissed him, "Well Rox I know what bit of you I _like_."

Roxas smirked at him and walked down the stairs and met Demyx at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and stared at Roxas then looked to Axel and a huge grin broke over his face, then said "By the way Axel, if you hurt my lil bro I will hurt you." He walked off. "What brought that on?"

Axel came down the stairs at directed Roxas to the mirror next to the stairs and walked into the kitchen as Roxas stared in horror at the state of his neck, three purpling marks were on his neck, he went beat red then yelled so loudly the mirror almost broke, "AXEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry this took me so long but I got a bit of writers block .

I hope you liked it =]

Till chapter 6!

TTFN.


	6. UnexpectedExpected Life

Our Life chapter 6

Unexpected Life.

Leon sat on the hotel bed, waiting for Cloud to finish up in the shower. He was about to fall asleep when Clouds mobile started to ring, Leon looked from the phone to the bathroom door. Cloud didn't seem have heard it and he knew Cloud deserved some peace after the first day of the meet. Cloud and Leons mother had the usual polite greeting which turned sour when his father had come over, ruining the almost bearable tense atmosphere. His parents weren't against his relationship with Cloud, it was worse, they were disappointed he hadn't jumped at the chance to marry that nice girl from their neighbouring pack. What really had made the day was the news that the mutt Xenmas had been rounding up other mutts into his 'organisation', it caused worry throughout the other packs. Xenmas wasn't to be taken lightly. Leon groaned and picked up the phone, Demyxs name was in the caller ID box. Leon felt apprehensive about answering it. They couldn't have gotten in trouble already, well seeing that it was three teenage boys left to their own devices for 5 days he'd been expecting a call a little later on, not the same day they had left.

He answered the phone. "Demyx, what happened?"

"Hehe, why do you sound so resigned, its not as if we blew up the house or something." Demyx sounded nervous.

"What's happened?" He repeated.

Demyx giggled nervously, "Don't get mad but eh," there was slight pause then Demyx said, "SoraaccidentallytransformedtaschoolandRikusawthenlaterRikupissedofRoxasandhetriedtoeatRikubutwemanagedtocalmRoxdownandnowRikuandAxelknowwharweare!"

If Leon had not been a werewolf he would have closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose and said 'pardon?' but seeing as he was he heard and understood every word. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No." Answered Leon.

"You are, you always go calm and collected when you're mad, it's scarier than dad." Demyx sounded worn out.

"Is Roxas ok?"

Demyx paused then carried on, "Yeah he's ok, and he's been a bit quiet though, probably remembering what happened."

Leon ran his hand through his hair, sighing again. "How did Zexion's friend react?"

"Surprisingly well, first thing Axel asked was if a play bone would be a good Christmas present." Demyx laughed and despite himself Leon chuckled.

"So they wont tell?"

"No I made them make a blood promise not to tell, though I think Riku is still a bit freaked out." Demyx said. Cloud walked out the bathroom with a serious look on his face, he motioned for Leon to hand him the phone. "You dad wants to speak to you." Leon heard Demyx squeak slightly. He passed over the phone. Cloud spoke, "Demyx" he said simply. Leon could hear the scared apologies and promises they never ment this to happen and please don't hurt him cause it was all Sora and Roxas's fault, he heard a shout of traitor that sounded like Roxas. Throughout the babble Cloud stood saying nothing, when Demyx had finished speaking Cloud spoke again, "I'm not mad, a little annoyed but we'll talk when Leon and I return, I'll need to speak to Riku and Axel alone too when we get back."

Demyx said "Ok."

Cloud sighed and tousled his wet hair, "Don't make any more of a mess that's been made and we can sort it out, I'll phone in a few days to check up on you guys ok?"

"Ok dad."

"Give my love to Roxas and Sora, and good night Demyx."

"Sure thing, G'night Dad."

Cloud snapped his phone shut, threw it on the bedside table and sat down next to Leon, resting his head on his partners shoulder.

"Kids." He said.

Leon rubbed Clouds arm and kissed his temple, "Don't worry, they're teenagers and we've all made mistakes, it's how we learn."

Cloud nodded his head slightly; he turned his head to kiss Leon. Leon chuckled, he stood up and pulled his t-shirt off and padded over to the bathroom, "I wont be long." He closed the door, leaving Cloud sitting on the bed with a small smile on his face, why were the unexpected things in life the things he knew to expect?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Demyx had snapped his phone shut and mere seconds later barely dodged a roundhouse kick to the head from Roxas, he preceded to run away giggling madly as the twins chased him around the back yard, shouting insults and threats of mutilation. Zexion, Axel and Riku watched from the decking, seated quite comfortably. Riku spoke first, "So how long have you known about them?" The question was directed at Zexion, "About a year, I met Demyx at school through Sora, he wouldn't leave me alone kept trying to make conversation."

"Ah his first mistake." Chuckled Axel. Zexion kicked his shin. He carried on ignoring Axel moaning in pain next to him.

"Well he wormed his way into my life by beating Seifer to a bloody pulp after he had dumped one of my books in a puddle, sort of just started to hang around with him more, his moods are infectious, I had been coming round here for a few months, I knew all his family and resident 'pets'." He smiled slightly. "Then one day I was invited round for dinner, by that time me and Demyx were in the beginning of our relationship, I was here early and I heard Demyx arguing with Cloud, Cloud was saying he needed to break this fling off before his family got hurt, Demyx panicked, next thing I knew I could hear ripping sounds and Nocturne came racing out the house."

Axel cocked his head to the side, "Would I be right in guessing Nocturne is Demyxs wer name?"

Zexion nodded, "Yes, well he came running out the house and barrelled straight into me, knocked me over, I remember sitting absolutely still, Nocturne seemed to recognise me and next thing I knew I had a crying dog lying on me. Talk about confused, you wouldn't believe the shock I felt when I watched this huge dog turn back into Demyx, who was still crying on my lap," He was interrupted by a cheerful voice, "Quite naked wasn't I, I remember your face going all red, would have been funny if my entire family wasn't standing watching the scene, course dad took Zexion aside whilst I was getting dressed and gave him the you must never tell anyone this secret speech." Demyx had sat down next to Zexion with bruises beginning to show up on his arms and a shiner on his cheek, Zexion rolled his eyes and held Demyxs hand.

Axel whistled, "So that's what you ment when you said circumstances changed, wow." He grinned at Roxas, waggling his eyebrows, Roxas scowled at him then cocked his head to the side listening for something, "Pizzas here" he stated. Sure enough a minute later they heard the door bell ring and they watched as Sora tore off round the side of the house, he came back 5 minutes later holding 6 pizza boxes in hand and passed out the orders. They all sat comfortably eating until Sora asked, "So Dem, what did dad say when you explained everything?"

Demyx swallowed the pizza he had been chewing, "He seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, which is kinda scary, he said not to get into any more trouble and he'll be phoning back in a few days, could've gone worse."

Roxas sighed, "But you forget Dem, dad always seems calm when he's real pissed, he goes quieter that Leon."

Riku spoke up next, "So when they get back me and Axel will get the keep the secret speech yeah?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, Axel noticed the worry in their exchange.

"What's with the scared look?" He asked.

"Well, there are very few humans who know about us and eh any who do have to be represented to the pack council, they accepted Zexion cause they could tell he was no danger, it all depends if they accept you guys too, we'll know when they get back, since they're there they'll probably present the case to the council." Sora finished his speech and carried on eating his pizza, his expression weary. Zexion looked to Demyx.

"I didn't know that happened, what have been done if they hadn't accepted me?"

The three brothers looked at each other, wary of what to say, Roxas spoke, "Well its really rare they don't trust a human, cause its rare any find out but, if they don't trust you then they'll have to wipe your memories and if that doesn't work they em get rid of you."

Axel and Riku looked at each other, Riku hesitated, "Wipe our memories, how?"

"Don't know, only council members know how, it works depending on how strong your mind is I guess, last resort is to make you disappear, they don't like having to do that, makes too much trouble." Demyx answered, "But you guys will be fine, Dad and Leon wont let them do that, its just wrong to hurt a pack brother that way, the pain hurts us all in he end."

Axel looked at Demyx, "Through the weird mind link you have going on?"

Demyx nodded.

They continued to eat, changing the subject and within minutes they were all laughing and smiling at whatever stupid thing Demyx had said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tall figure stood in the trees watching a house in the distance, his enhanced hearing picking up the conversation and he could smell the greasy pizza, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. There were only three out of the family of eight and three humans, disgusting creatures. Lucky for him his primary target was home he'd have to wait for the second one to resurface, he growled as a second figure walked up behind him and stopped just short of standing next to him,

"Is he there?" The first figure asked.

"Yes."

"And the girl?"

"Missing, though according the Xaldins information away with an aunt, heat season."

The first Figure nodded, "Good, we'll wait for her to return, easier to recruit them together at once, they'd be on guard if one went missing first."

"Do we need the girl?" the second figure asked.

"She has an ability of sight I've never seen, she would be very useful to us."

The second figure nodded, he hesitated the spoke, "The pack council is wary, do you think they know?"

"They know what I'm capable of, but they don't know what I'm doing, I would like it to stay that way, inform Xigbar to stop drawing attention, he'll ruin the plan."

"Yes sir, and Vexen has made a break through with one of his experiments."

The first figure turned slightly, "Which one."

"The serum to force a wer to change back to human form forcibly, he has also made a sister serum to force them to change to wer form."

The first figure smirk evilly, "Good, good, what of our gambling friend?"

"He's threatening us again, wants out of his cage." The second figure bared his teeth slightly, "His escape attempts are getting bolder, shouldn't we erase him soon?"

"No," the first figure said sharply, "He has information none of us have, we need him alive."

"Yes sir."

"We'll be returning to base tonight, we can't do much else here for now, tell Lexeaus to keep tabs on the Strife residence and tell him to report back when the girl has returned home."

"Yes sir."

The second figure disappeared into the forest behind him, leaving the first man to stare at the house,

"We'll see whose stronger Sephiroth, we'll see how strong you are soon enough." The man disappeared into the trees; a soft breeze blew across the fields. In the distance the six people out side the house stood and walked through to open French doors. The surrounding fields were silent and still.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Demyx, Sora and Roxas had gone out for a late night run while the three humans slept, Zexion was sharing Demyxs room whilst Axel and Riku where on the sofa bed in the living room.

Roxas lay on the grass in the field, enjoying the feel of the breeze through his fur and the quiet night. Until Demyx leapt on him and a wrestling match ensued, they could hear Sora snicker some where behind them.

-Feel like chasing him for a while.- Demyx said, jerking his head in Soras direction. Roxas gave a wolfish grin and said –Hell yeah!-

The leapt up and bolted towards Sora whose eyes grew large, he quickly ran in the opposite direction. The two blondes chased their brunette brother for a good forty five minutes before he gave up and fell to the ground panting heavily, -Fine, you guys win, I'm wiped,- he got up and stared at his brothers, -I'm going to bed, ok?-

Roxas rolled his eyes, -Aw Sora, your no fun!-

Sora snorted and loped off towards the house.

-I'm gonna turn in too Rox, you staying out or coming in?- Demyx nuzzled his brothers ear, Roxas growled and sped off further out into the field, -I'm going to stay out a little longer.-

-Ok, just don't complain when you're too tired tomorrow!-

Demyx heard Roxas bark in the distance and loped after Sora in the direction of the house.

Roxas felt the links of his brother's minds mute as they changed back and Roxas was as left, head to himself as he ran laps in the field. He ran for a further half an hour the decided to return to the house. As he vaulted the fence he saw Axel sitting on the decking, smoking. Roxas growled lightly as the smoke was blown in his direction, he shook his great head and snorted. He glared at Axel as the boy stubbed out his cigarette on a pizza box.

"Sorry Rox, just needed to calm down after everything today." He smiled at the great wolf/dog that was standing next to him; Roxas head butted his shoulder in a reprimanding way.

"Don't worry I'm cutting down." Axel laughed quietly. Roxas made a noise in his throat. Axel reached forward and scratched the fur under Roxas's jaw, even now he could see slight purpling of the skin under the blonde fur, he smirked. Pity wer were fast healers, the hickeys had begun to die down half an hour after he put them there. Roxas growled happily, he wouldn't admit it but he loved the way Axel's fingers felt against his skin. He whined slightly as the fingers stilled on his neck, he looked at Axel who was smiling softly at him. Axel could have sworn he saw the wolfs muzzle go pink.

"After Sora came back Riku went upstairs to join him, so unless you want to share a room with the love birds your down here with me kid." Axel grinned, Roxas rolled his eyes, he groaned, how was he supposed to get his clothes,

Axel answered this thought, "Sora came down a little while ago and left you some clothes." Roxas moved towards the doors to the living room then stopped, he looked over his shoulder at Axel,

"Don't worry I wont peek." Axel teased him. Roxas gave a short threatening growl and disappeared into the house. Axel sat in his boxers and t-shirt on the decking waiting for Roxas to tell him it was all clear, he studied the stars for a bit then heard a voice from the house.

"You can come in now, it's gonna get chilly out here soon." Axel turned to see a topless Roxas in only a pair of cotton sweat pants leaning on the doorframe he tried not to drool. He stood up and walked to Roxas who never broke eye contact with the taller boy. When Axel was directly in front of him he brought a hand up and ran his fingers through the blonde hair on the back of Roxas's head and leaned down, bringing his lips to Roxas's.

He felt Roxas lean up and wrap his arms round his shoulders and in turn Axel put an arm round Roxas's waist bringing them closer. The kiss itself started out slow and gentle then Axel swiped his tongue over the other boys bottom lip, Roxas opened his mouth in reaction, but moaned quietly as Axel took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled and sucked gently, he kissed the bottom lip the thrust his tongue in Roxas's mouth, seeking out the other tongue he rubbed his own over it sensually. He groaned when Roxas copied the motion, they battled for dominance for a while, a fight which Axel won. They parted slowly and Axel pressed his forehead to Roxas's, he grinned as he looked into the cerulean orbs. Roxas pulled away and walked, over to the sofa bed and climbed in under the covers, Axel followed suit. When he lay down he rolled over to face Roxas who was flat on his back staring at the ceiling. Axel's hand ran over the smooth expanse of slightly tanned chest, he drew shapes on it lazily before playing with one of the pink nubs. Roxas's breath hitched, he turned to Axel, rolling over onto his side, stopping Axel's motions. He growled playfully, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" He asked.

Axel tapped a finger to his lips feigning thought, "Could be." He grinned at the blonde boy. Roxas sighed. He scooted over and leaned his head on Axel's chest.

"Talk about one track mind, there are other things more important than that Axel."

Axel pouted as he wrapped his arms around Roxas,

"Not when your around Rox, its quite hard to think about anything else when you're around."

Roxas punched the red heads chest lightly, "Shut up idiot." He didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not. "Your so annoying." He snuggled against the red heads chest and sighed, he could feel sleep taking over his brain.

"You don't seem to mind me right now."

"Its cause your being quiet righ now." He felt Roxas yawn and he chuckled. He jumped when he felt cold toes pressed against his calf. He stayed still as Roxas went limp in his arms as sleep took the blonde boy, Axel could feel himself beginning to fall asleep too, he curled round Roxas a bit more and closed his eyes, he felt small breaths tickle his chest as Roxas snored quietly, 'Today' Axel thought, "had been a loooong day, but it had had it's high lights."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ahhhhh, god, I'm so sorry for taking ages to update this, I had total writers block. Amazing thing sleep is, woke up and boom like a lively cat leaping on your face I had an idea!

I hope you enjoyed it!

I don't own anything. All characters belong to their owners, they know who they are, lucky people.

Till next time!


End file.
